King Cold
| JapName=| RomName=Korudo Daiō| AniName=King Cold| MangaName=King Cold| AltName=Cold Frieza's Father Emperor Cold| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #329 (DBZ chapter 135) Dragon Ball Z episode 118| Race=Unknown| Date of death=August, 764 Age| FamConnect= Frieza (son) Cooler (son) Kuriza (grandson) Cell (modified clone)}} King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is a character in the second half of the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and apparently runs the World Trade Organization. Name pun Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. Appearance and abilities King Cold has a rather high-class attitude and stature. His movements and mannerisms are very elegant. He is also very formal and calm. King Cold appears in a form reminiscent of his son's second after initially transforming, but it's unknown whether he too possessed the ability to change shape. Unlike Frieza in his first three forms, King Cold does not display any pink on his arms and legs or the white on his chest and midsection. Instead of dark purple like Frieza's, King Cold's dome is colored dark blue, like Cooler's (though it sometimes appears as a dark blue-green in the anime). He ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe, albeit not being able to do anything to showcase his power. King Cold may be best known for his idle complaints of how long it takes his son to start and finish a fight. Storyline Frieza Saga While King Cold doesn't appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides his "loving parents". Trunks Saga King Cold appears along with his now cyber-organic son, Mecha Frieza to destroy Earth as revenge for Frieza's near death by Goku's hands. After Future Trunks shows up, transforms into a Super Saiyan, and easily dispatches Frieza. King Cold then offers him the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). Trunks unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry King Cold as he believes the boy only succeeded in killing Frieza by use of his sword. With Trunks' sword in his hand, King Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror the blade is effortlessly caught. Trunks begins to overpower King Cold, and with his other hand, shoots a ki blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Begging now, King Cold's pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Trunks quickly finishes him off (Cold only begs for his life in the anime, while in the manga he dies instantaneously after being shot in the chest). Alternate timeline The same as his encounter with Future Trunks, only without Future Trunks, King Cold and Frieza journey to Earth to destroy it as revenge on Goku, but Goku arrives early and intervenes, and kills King Cold along with Frieza. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's spy robots. This was in both Trunks and Cell's timeline, and possibly the main one, although the initial timeline's Cell was destroyed by Krillin and Future Trunks. Imperfect Cell Saga King Cold is mentioned when the Z Fighters believe he is in Gingertown, though it actually turns out to be Cell. Great Saiyaman Saga Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold, along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force strikes up a friendship with Cell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell, via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them. Before he can know what's happening, Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him in the stomach. He is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he, along with tons of past villains, watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a crystal ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Hercule take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Super 17 Saga King Cold was seen escaping from Hell with the many of the previous villains when an inter-dimensional rift between Hell is opened. He was defeated and sent back with all the rest of the returning villains. Video Game Appearances King Cold appears during cutscenes in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' and ''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' and has a support item named after him in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2''. He also appears briefly in the game ''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'', and briefly in Supersonic Warriors 2, appearing during Mecha Frieza's ultimate attack. He makes his first playable appearance in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' where he is unlocked by completing the Cell Games on Hard. Power Level Although King Cold never actually engages in a proper fight in either the manga or anime, his level of power is mentioned several times. In the manga, Gohan and Tien acknowledge a "huge ki just like Frieza's. In the anime, King Cold is referenced as being even more powerful than Frieza, though exactly how much more powerful is never specified. The game ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' states that "Officially, King Cold's strength is greater than Frieza or Cooler's". Despite his supposed power, King Cold is just as easily dispatched by a Super Saiyan as Frieza and Cooler. Special abilities and Techniques ;Levitate :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Survival :King Cold can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. Cold possibly also has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait he shares with his sons. ;Swordmanship (Swordplay) :Fighting using a sword. He seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting. This is based on his statements to Future Trunks and his attempt to strike Trunks down after being lent his sword in the manga and anime. He also uses a sword in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', which is likely inspired by this. ;Full Power Death Beam :A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game. ;Super Explosive Wave :He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Cold Family Power :His Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a sword strike, followed by an energy blast. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori * Ocean Dub: Adam Henderson * FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano and José Luis Castañeda Trivia * King Cold's last words to Future Trunks differ from the English version and Japanese version. In the English version, his plea is something along the lines of "I only wanted peace". In the Japanese version, he tries to bribe Future Trunks again by giving him planets to rule. * Though King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains the Dragonball continuity, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha-Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In the game, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. * While the original Japanese anime and most dubs (including the Ocean Dub) give King Cold a deep, brutish voice, the FUNimation dub portrays Cold with a thick British accent. * Of his family, King Cold is the only one that doesn't transform, fight Goku, or return from his previous defeat with cybernetic limbs. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Swordsmen Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT